Enchanted Werewolf
by lcvald
Summary: A sequel to Hermione and Severus's story, this time its about Remus. Disregards some DH deaths and Sirius is back! Remus finds a new love after his divorce. Who is she?


Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world.

This is my sequel to Hermione and Snapes story in "Cruising". This is Remus's story.

Hermione Granger Snape loved her life, she loved her job and most of all she loved and adored and admired her husband. Tonight when she looked at him in his tuxedo she wanted to forget about the banquet they were going to and stay at home to have her way with him. There weren't many men who could rival her husband in a tuxedo, Remus was one and so was Sirius. And they would both be there tonight as well. Hermione wanted to make sure the women at this party knew the tall dangerous looking one was hers. Remus and Sirius were on their own.

Sirius came back from beyond the veil right before the final battle. He was there to watch Voldermort vanquished. He was there when Harry revealed Severus' memories and innocence and he was the first one to shake Severus' hand when he was fully pardoned. It seemed the old adversaries buried the hatchet.

Remus survived the war and so did Tonks. Unfortunately their marriage didn't. Despite what she said Tonks was uncomfortable with Remus' lycanthropy. She hated his alter ego Moony and would stay away from Remus a whole week before the full moon. Remus was sweet and kind, Moony was well Moony was a wolf, a predator.

Tonight they were all going to a banquet in honor of the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackle bolt. Since the end of the war 6 years before Kingsley rebuilt the Ministry with the help of those who fought by his side, the Order of The Phoenix. Hermione, Severus, Sirius, Remus and Harry all worked at the Ministry now.

The changes that were made at the Ministry were huge. The Wizengamot was dismantled and something similar to the Muggle Parliament was put in place. A seat on the Magical Parliament had to be earned not inherited. Rights of magical creatures were amended and Remus headed that department. Sirius was a member of the Parliament and worked with Harry in the Auror department, Harry was the head of that department. Severus worked in the potions area looking for cures to some of the world's most deadly diseases and curses. Finally Hermione was the liaison between both worlds. She worked closely with Kingsley and the Muggle Prime Minister. There was actually a department at the Muggle Ministers office that dealt solely with the magical world. Both ministers did not want see to things get out of control the way they did when the war was in full swing. If the wizarding world was fighting a dark menace the Muggle world wanted to know about it and they wanted to assist in any way they could.

As a matter of fact the Muggle Prime Minister would be there tonight to honor Kingsley. A true friendship had formed between the two men. His entire Magical Liaison Office will be there as well. Hermione was looking forward to seeing her friends again even though they were recently at Sam's last weekend. Sam was her counterpart in the Muggles ministry. Unlike Ron, Severus went to all the gatherings with her Muggle friends. He had no problem socializing with the Muggles. They were as far as he was concerned his intellectual equal. They weren't magical but they had done and seen some remarkable things.

"Ready love?" Severus asked leaning down to kiss his wife. She was stunning tonight in a strapless midnight blue gown that was hugging her curves. The only adornment was a simple diamond pendant. There would be no dress robes tonight in deference to the Muggles that would be in attendance.

"Hmm I guess so, as long as you promise I can come home and ravish you afterwards. It should be against the law for a man to look this good in a tuxedo." She winked at her husband and walked out the door. All he could do was shake his head and follow her. He knew he wasn't attractive in the traditional sense, he did however keep himself quite fit. It was a miracle to him he had someone as beautiful as Hermione. Thanking Ginny everyday for setting them up on that cruise.

The banquet hall was adorned in white and gold. The chandeliers sparkled and the décor was elegant and sophisticated. They quickly found their table and Hermione was greeted by Ginny and Kingsleys wife Adrian. Looking over Hermione could only admire the three gorgeous men who were standing together greeting Severus. Harry, Sirius and Remus would take any women's breath away, now with Severus next to them they were certainly a vision.

"Ginny look at them, have you ever seen a vision so perfect?"

"Good lord they are a sight to see and by the looks of some of the other women here we better go stake a claim on our husbands." The two women went to their husbands sides and Remus and Sirius greeted Hermione.

Sirius gave Hermione one of his appraising looks and told her she was absolutely gorgeous. At that point Severus put his hand on Sirius' shoulder and said, "Hands off my wife mutt. Go find your own." They both laughed and Remus went to hug Hermione. He stood back and looked at her.

"Hermione?" he gave her a questioning look and she nodded.

"Well congratulations!" He hugged her again and shook Severus' hand. The rest of the group looked from one to the other wondering what they were talking about.

Finally Severus said, "We are expecting our first child. We knew once Remus saw Hermione or touched her he would k now."

It was part of the lycanthropy. Remus could tell when a woman was expecting, it was one of his enhanced senses, and he could hear the baby's heartbeat.

There were congratulations all around and Kingsley and his wife came over to find out what was so exciting.

"Hermione the Prime Ministers here, come and say hello to his wife. " Kingsley escorted Hermione over to England's leader.

"Ha I never thought I would see the day Snape was a father. God help the child if it's a girl he'll have her locked up until she's 30." Sirius teased.

"Not 30, 21 maybe. Have to keep her away from the likes of you. Get married already so our women are safe. Maybe Ginny could set up a cruise for you." He said giving her a wink and she giggled.

Remus wasn't even paying attention to the friendly banter. His attention was on a woman who had just entered the ballroom. She was simply perfect. Her chestnut hair was chin length, she was a petite woman, 5"3' maybe with beautiful soft features. Her dress was simple, black, square neck showing a little cleavage, straps holding up the dress on a very curvy figure. She was beautiful, but when she smiled she was enchanting.

"Who is that glorious woman; I don't remember ever seeing her around the Ministry."

The other men looked at who he was talking about and Severus answered his question, "Samantha Casey. You wouldn't see her around the Ministry, she works for the Prime Minister's office, she is Hermione's counterpart."

"That's Sam? I always thought Sam was a man. "

"That my dear Godson is no man" added an appreciative Sirius.

"Saw her first Padfoot, find your own. Severus please tell me she's not married."

Severus couldn't help himself, he laughed. He knew when they saw Sam they would be besotted. He also knew Hermione would kill them if they had any impure thoughts of her good friend. Sam had a tough year and was finally coming back into the world after a very ugly divorce. She and Hermione became good friends after sharing similar experiences.

"Gentlemen she is newly single and a very special woman and my wife would kill you if either of you stepped out of line. So would I as a matter fact" he gave them a sidelong glance and then saw what walked in after Sam. "What the hell is he doing here?" he said more to himself then his companions.

"Who, the bloke with the blonde?" asked Harry.

"That would be the one. That fool is her ex- husband and the woman with him the reason for the divorce. He works in the liaison office as well. I didn't think the Prime Minister would have invited him knowing Sam would be here." Severus caught Hermione's eye, she was talking to Sam and some of the other office members, and he nodded to the door where Mark Anders was standing. Hermione nearly choked, she then quietly made her way to the Prime minister and asked him where Anders was seated. The Prime minister was taken aback when he saw Anders. Severus noted the quiet conversation going on between his wife and the Minister now joined by Kingsley. It seemed an agreement was made and he saw Hermione walk back over to Sam and lead over to where they were standing. This was one moment when Severus wished he had a camera. The look on Remus and Sirius' faces were priceless.

"First Sirius, I saw her first. " Sirius looked at his friend and saw a look he hadn't seen in Remus' face for a long time.

"I concede Moony. "

Hermione introduced Sam to her friends.

Sam shook hands with all of them and when she shook Harry's hand she said, "It is an honor to shake the hand of the famous Harry Potter. Hermione and Severus have told me wonderful things about you."

Hermione was shocked to see Sirius actually behaving himself. He was the perfect gentlemen, not the flirt he always seemed to be around beautiful woman. She sent a questioning glance to Severus and he nodded towards Remus who was flirting! Remus was flirting! Quiet, sensitive Remus had that marauder grin on his face.

"Gentlemen Samantha will be sitting with us at our table this evening, there seems to be a slight problem at the Prime Ministers table." She said looking over at Sam's ex and his offensive date.

"What Hermione is saying is that my ex-husband and his new wife will be sitting with the Minister and to save me from a horror of an evening Hermione arranged for me to sit with all of you. I hope you don't mind sharing your table with a mere Muggle." She smiled when she said this and Remus was taken again by that smile.

"How did he end up here?" Severus asked.

"A new assistant in the office put together our table and didn't know of my previous relationship with Mark. It was an honest mistake."

"Well we will be delighted to have you sit with us this evening Samantha." Remus said.

"Sam, I've been Sam sine I was 5. " And again she smiled.

They sat at their table, Hermione, Severus, Ginny, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Adrian and Sam. Sam found herself sitting next to Hermione and the sandy haired Remus Lupin. She knew from what Hermione had told her that Remus was a werewolf. And a very sexy gorgeous werewolf he was. Actually when you looked around the table all the men were gorgeous. Tonight could have been a disaster, when she saw Mark she was ready to make an excuse and leave. She was not about to sit down at the same table with him and his wife. She still seethed when she remembered the day she came home early from work on his birthday to make him a special dinner and found the two of them in bed together. Her bed! To say Mark was shocked is an understatement. Sam looked at him in disgust, turned around and walked out. She got in her car and drove to a mall bought a change of clothes and spent the night in a hotel. The next day she went home and waited for Mark to leave. She had called him and told him to meet her at a restaurant across the city so they could talk. She had asked Hermione to meet her at the house. What she had to do she had to do quickly so Hermione helped her pack her belongings, leaving only the furniture and left.

The divorce was ugly. He stated she deserted him. She said he deserted the marriage when he, and this is where it was almost comical, dipped his stick in the wrong place.

Sam looked up when she saw a group of people approach the table; most of them were redheads. She shook the hand of Arthur Weasley who she remembered from a few meetings with the office of Muggle Artifacts, his wife Molly was a very pleasant women. She was also introduced to their twin sons Fred and George, their wives and one Ron Weasley and his date. Sam remembered this was Hermione's ex husband. He barely glanced at Hermione and Severus and Sam had to smile when Severus put a protective arm around his wife. The Weasley family found their table and sat down.

"Well that was awkward. My mother didn't tell me Ron would be here. Sorry Hermione."

"Why? We will run into each other some other time, it's really ok Ginny. I'm glad to see he has moved on, she doesn't look like the ahh usual groupie. I hope it works out for him."

The dinner of course was superb; they all fell into an easy conversation. Sam found herself laughing at the stories Sirius told about the times they had in school, his only regret was not learning to get along with some people from the other houses they were sorted into and playing too many pranks.

The band was wonderful; they played music from both worlds. Kingsley was a huge fan of Muggle music and Frank Sinatra was one of his favorites.

Hermione and Severus got up to dance, they made a handsome couple. Remus turned to Sam and asked her to dance and she accepted. The song was Summer Wind and Remus took Sam in his arms and they glided along the floor.

"What is it you do for the Ministry Remus?" Sam asked

"I head the Department of Magical Creatures Rights. We make sure other supernatural creatures are treated fairly. "

"And what types of creatures do you work with? I have heard of a few, hippogriffs, house elves, unicorns, centaurs, are there any creatures that are close to your heart." She knew he was a werewolf; she wanted him to know that. Hermione spoke of her friends often and Remus was someone Hermione respected and admired. Sam didn't know why she wanted him to know. Ok well if she was being honest with herself she was attracted to him. Both he and Sirius were handsome but she found herself drawn to Lupin.

"You know don't you?" he said afraid she would run away.

"Hermione talks about all her friends and how much she admires them. Harry is her best friend, he does nothing wrong in her eyes, Sirius she describes as a devastatingly handsome 44 year old playboy/animagus . And Remus is an intelligent, gentle, kind, sincere man who happens to be gorgeous and a werewolf.

"And you're still dancing with me? Hermione said I was gorgeous?"

"Actually she said handsome, I decided gorgeous would be a better description." She smiled that smile at Remus and he could only blink. "Why would I stop dancing the music didn't stop?"

"Not many women in our world feel comfortable being in a werewolf's arms. My ex-wife didn't certain times of the month."

"You mean around the full moon. Does your personality change much?"

Remus didn't know why he was telling her this but he wanted to get to know her better and he figured he may as well lay it all out right there on the dance floor before he asked her on a date. "During the week before the full moon I get a little more aggressive, not violent just more aggressive, especially in the uhhh…"

"Bedroom? But not violent?"

"No Moony isn't violent until I change but there's a potion I take that helps and I usually go somewhere alone for the change.

"Does it hurt? The change," she was genuinely interested. By this time the song changed and they remained on the dance floor.

"Yes it does. " He didn't want to go into detail about his affliction.

"You must be very strong to be able to endure such pain. " Remus looked away. Sam took her hand turned his face to look at her. She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "We all have issues Remus, you just have a furry little problem. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are, it made you the man you are. Hermione tells me you have a son."

Remus was still recovering from her lips on his, "Yes, uh Teddy, he's 6 and he's a great kid." He liked her, not because she was beautiful but because she was so honest and accepting. He wanted to see her again.

"Sam I know we just met and I do have this furry little problem as you call it but would you go out with me sometime. I would like to take you to dinner."

"I thought you'd never ask." Again that smile. The dance was over and the music picked up, not his kind of dancing so they made their way to the table. Sam, Hermione and Ginny excused themselves and went to the ladies room.

"I will never understand that, why do they do that, go to the restroom together." Harry asked.

"To talk about us," was Severus' answer. He looked at Remus, "well you were on the dance floor for a while and things looked cozy, anything you want to share."

"I asked if she would want to go on a date and she said yes. And before you say anything she knows."

"You told her you were a werewolf?" Sirius was stunned. His friend's greatest fear was rejection when people found out about his lycanthropy.

"She knew about; let's see how did she put it, my furry little problem. Apparently Hermione told her all about it." He looked at Severus.

"Hermione and Sam bonded after Sam found her husband with who is now his wife in their bed. She knew Hermione would understand what she was feeling. Sam has to understand our world for her job so Hermione would have to talk about our political issues and werewolf laws are important. I know my wife made it sound like you are equivalent to a puppy when you change. Which you are when you take the potion."

"He cheated on that goddess with that blonde. The man must be an idiot. He and Ron must be cut from the same cloth." Sirius was shocked.

"Probably the same issue too, he probably wanted a subservient wife who catered to his every whim. That isn't Hermione and I don't think it is Sam." Severus added.

"Hermione doesn't cater to your every whim Severus? Our Hermione? Nooo really. Severus Snape has met his match."

"Listen you mangy mutt I look forward to the day you find that one person who makes life worth breathing. Just to watch you fumble around to make sure her every whim is fulfilled. "

"Never happen Severus, I'm not the settling down kind."

"We'll see" and Severus , Harry and Remus laughed.

The rest of the night went well and Remus asked Sam if he could escort her home. She had come in a taxi and was going to take one home. She accepted Remus' offer and he asked her if she ever apparated with a witch or wizard before. She said once with Hermione. It was an odd feeling but she was ok with it. He asked her for her address and he pulled her close into his arms. Perhaps a little closer than necessary but hey he was part wolf right.

Sam was really enjoying being in his arms. God this man was handsome and she could tell his body was all muscle. He was tall and solid; there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. Her ex was handsome and fit but nothing like this. And she never felt this worked up in Marks arms. They had apparated in an alley next to her building. He took the elevator ride up with her and stopped outside her door. She thanked him for taking her home and when he was going to leave she put her arm on his neck and pulled his face toward hers. Their lips met in a sweet sensual kiss, she initiated it and he deepened it. It was minutes before he pulled away.

"If I don't leave now the wolf might take over. Can I get your number from Hermione? I know how to use a phone, I have a mobile. "

"Absolutely, I'll be waiting for your call." She gave him one more kiss and then went into her flat. She thought she heard a growl when she closed the door behind her.

12 Grimwauld Place was a busy place on Sunday mornings. Members of the Order would meet for brunch. It was a way to stay connected to each other. These people had been through so much together, they fought side by side to rid the magical world as well as the Muggle world from a psychopath.

The group that gathered today was of course Remus and Sirius since they lived there, Severus, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and their kids and Teddy. Molly and Arthur didn't come today; Ron was home for the week before he went on a road trip. They didn't want to bring him there and make everyone else uncomfortable.

The conversation centered around the banquet last night and Remus knew they were all waiting in anticipation for him to spill some information about taking Sam home. Remus had enough of Sirius' interrogation last night when he got home. His best friend wanted details, when Remus wouldn't tell him he begged.

"Did you at least kiss her you dolt. She is bloody gorgeous."

"I will not talk to you about my personal life and yes as a matter of fact I kissed her and she kissed me and it was bloody spectacular. Now if you don't mind I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." He walked up the stairs to his room and slammed his door.

"About bloody time mate. It's time for you to enjoy life again." Sirius said with a crooked grin.

This morning Remus was trying to get Hermione alone so he could ask her for Sam's number. It seemed anytime he would see her by herself someone would walk up to them. Noticing that Remus seemed agitated Hermione sought him out and asked him if anything was wrong.

"Sam said you would give me her number. I really don't want the rest of them to know, especially Sirius. He's driving me crazy with his questions. The man needs a life."

Hermione chuckled, "I'll write it down for you, but Remus, Sam is a good friend. She's been through a lot this last year, I know you're a wonderful man but I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't give you the don't hurt her I'll kill you speech."

"Hermione I like her. A lot. I can't make promises but I will do my best not to hurt her."

"Good, tomorrow I'll give her the "don't hurt him or I'll kill you speech." She laughed

After brunch they all went in the backyard and watched the kids play.

Sirius couldn't help himself, "Well, are you going to call her? What's taking you so long, I saw Hermione give you a slip of paper and I know it was her number. Go call her!"

"Back off Pads." Remus growled.

"Remus I haven't seen you this interested in a woman since, well since your divorce. You know you want to call her, go ahead."

"Go ahead Remus we'll watch Teddy, Sev needs the practice." Hermone looked at her husband and grinned. He gave her one of those Professor Snape scowls and she broke into giggles. Harry and Ginny looked over from where they were playing with the kids to see what was so funny.

No one saw Remus get up and leave.

He was in his room and paced. He couldn't believe he was acting like a teenager. He was a man, he'd been married. She's interested, so why was he nervous.

_Because you like her mate. And she's really hot too._

Moony

_Go ahead call her; we need to have some fun. It's been a while._

Remus picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello," he heard her voice.

"Uh Hello Sam?"

"Hi Remus, how are you today?" She knew it was him, she loved his voice.

"Good, had a nice brunch with the gang, my son is here. How are you?"

"Good, spending a lazy day in my PJ's and catching up on some reading." And thinking about your kisses.

"Sam are you free Friday night? I would like to take you to dinner." Please say yes.

"Yes and I would love to." Dam why did I just sound so excited.

He laughed, "God I feel like a teenager, sorry. I just like you and want to spend time with you."

"I like you to, and I know what you mean, I haven't dated in a while. I'm looking forward to our dinner. What time should I expect you?" She sounded more relaxed.

He told her he would pick her up at seven on Friday and asked her what kind of food she likes. "Surprise me "she said which got Moony all excited. They said goodbye, both of them hanging up smiling.

Remus made his way back to the patio where everyone was sitting chatting. They knew by the look on his face he had a successful conversation.

"Well are you going to tell us ? What did she say?" This came from Ginny.

"Not you too."

"Well???"

"She said yes, we have a date Friday night. Anybody know a good restaurant? Something quiet and elegant?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. They were thrilled for their friend. They gave a few suggestions and Remus said he would pick one and call to make reservations.

Monday morning Hermione was working in her office when she saw Sam pass by. She couldn't help herself. She called her and Sam went in the office and took a seat.

"Well? Did you and Remus make a date?' Hermione asked . She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You know dam well we did. I know you were there yesterday. Hermione I have never been this comfortable with a man before. He's so gorgeous and sexy but you forget about that when you talk to him. He's so easy to get along with. I kissed him! We weren't even on a date and I kissed him. The girl who waited until her wedding night to have sex initiated a kiss. "

Hermione laughed, "Sam he's sweet, handsome, sexy and just a little dangerous. Why wouldn't you kiss him?" She continued, "I gave him the "Don't hurt her or I'll kill you speech" "

"I'm a big girl Hermione, a ripe old 32. No one can hurt me the way Mark did. I think I'm going to enjoy Remus very much. "

"Well then let me give you the "don't hurt him or I'll kill you speech". Sam He has had a difficult life. He was bitten when he was very young and ostracized from society. When he was a student he had three friends who helped him deal with his lycanthropy. One friend was killed by Voldermort, one betrayed his friends, and the other went to prison for something he didn't do. Then finally he meets a woman who says she can handle his problem and when things are a little tough she walks away into someone else's arms. I look at him now and I see a man who is gentle, kind, intelligent, passionate and all together a great guy. He is a wonderful father and a great friend. Yesterday I saw a man who acted like a seventeen year old kid, anxious about asking you on a date. He likes you, I love you both your very dear friends. So I guess what I'm asking is do you think you can handle his, furry little problem?"

"I don't think Remus would hurt anyone, and he said he takes a potion that keeps him safe. He did say he gets rough around the full moon, um you know in bed. How rough?" She asked, her face turning a bright pink

Hermione laughed, " Not that I know firsthand but I don't think he is violent, I know Moony is more demanding, at least that was what Tonks said. I think it's more of an urgent need for release. Moony is the wolf, he's more aggressive and takes what he wants. Moony is intense."

Sam shivered, "Ok now I don't know how to get through the day." She laughed, "It must be like sleeping with two different men."

The next few days went by too slowly for Sam's liking. She was filled with anticipation. Remus called her again Monday night just to say hello and they talked on the phone for nearly an hour. They talked again on Tuesday and the pattern continued until it was finally Friday and she stood in front of her closet contemplating what she was going to wear.

She looked at her clothes in the closet. She didn't want to wear black again so passed by that dress. She wasn't sure how fancy the restaurant was so she decided it would have to be something simple and elegant. Her blue silk was pretty but too dressy. She wasn't in a pink kind of mood; she kept looking through her clothes and saw it. The red dress she bought on a whim last month. It was a knee length one shoulder jersey dress. It wasn't too fitted; the skirt flowed nicely when she walked. It was summer so no stockings were needed. She found a pair of red strappy sandals she had bought to go with it. When she looked in the mirror she felt like little red riding hood going to meet her wolf.

Seven came around and the bell rang. Right on time. Sam answered the door and saw the very handsome marauder waiting patiently. She watched as his eyes took in her outfit. What he said next made her laugh. "You look like Little Red Riding Hood. I like red." Then he leaned in and kissed her, first tenderly and then more intense. "Shall we go" He said rather huskily."

He took her to a French restaurant in Muggle London. He had used his car to take her; he didn't want to chance apparating. He had learned to drive when he was 17; he was just as fascinated by cars as Arthur Weasley, although he didn't charm his to fly. Since he was working for the Ministry money was no longer a problem and he bought what he liked, a BMW in silver of course.

Dinner was wonderful. The conversation flowed easily; they each talked about their respective jobs and the people in their lives. They found that both of them had very little blood family left. Sam's mother died about 8 years ago and her father, who was still young at 58, was a Professor at a prestigious university in the United States. Remus was curious and asked her what he taught.

"Civil Engineering, he is the department head. He worked for years in the private sector and then after my mother died he needed a change from the corporate world so he accepted a position in a school in the states. He lives in Cambridge, Massachusetts."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Harvard?"

"No heaven forbid he would choke, no he's at MIT. He did his graduate work there after going to Oxford here. "

"Does he like living there? It must be hard leaving England even though it's the states."

She laughed, "Remus my father is American, and he was born in New York. He met my mother at school at Oxford and they married after they graduated. They lived in the States until I was born and then moved back here when my father took a position with a large Engineering firm. I have dual citizenship."

"I assumed you were British, you do sound like us you know."

She shrugged, "I've lived here since I'm 3 so I don't know how else to speak. "

"He must be lonely then."

"He has a very active social life, my father is very handsome. He stays busy." She winked at him and found himself wanting to growl.

When they finally made their way to the car they were much more comfortable with each other. They made it to the car and Remus turned her to face him and kissed her once again. The tender kiss changed into something more demanding, his hands made their way up to her hair cradling the back of her head. There was a promise in the kiss, a promise of passion. He pulled her closer and she moaned when she felt what was happening to his body. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, they were filled with want and need, "I think my place would be more appropriate a setting to continue this. Take me home Remus."

He didn't need to be told twice. He thanked God he picked a restaurant not too far from her flat. He praised god that she lived in a building with a parking lot. He cursed god when she was fumbling with her keys. The last could have been because he was kissing her on the neck from behind distracting her with his hands at her waist.

Once inside he was calmer. He took her in his arms again and made love to her mouth. She dropped her purse and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He lifted her up and carried her to the doorway he assumed was the bedroom, glancing at her for permission. She nodded and he walked her to the bed where he put her feet back on the floor. She began to unbutton his shirt and he froze. Scars! He had to tell her about his scars.

"Sam, you should know my body is badly scarred from the transformations. It's not a pretty sight. I don't want you to turn away in…" she put a finger on his lips and stopped him from talking.

She started on the buttons again and parted his shirt, he cringed as she traced his scars, then she took her lips and began kissing each scar, from his collarbone down his broad chest to his defined stomach. "You're beautiful ", she said."

He answered by covering her mouth again , finding the zipper on the back of her dress and letting the dress fall off her shoulders. He stood there staring at the beautiful woman standing before him. Pleased her lingerie matched her dress. She stood before him in a red lace strapless bra and matching panties. Remus didn't want to act like a randy school boy but he was slowly losing control. His control was tested even more when she pushed his shirt completely off his shoulders and then fingered the button on his slacks, slowly unzipping and pushing them down. He had on boxers and she could see how they were tented.

He hissed when her finger brushed against him and then picked her up and laid her on the bed. She kicked off her shoes as he undid her bra devouring each breast. His hands trailed down to her panties and he slid them off her. He gazed down at this incredible woman looking in her eyes. She pulled him into another kiss and helped him get rid of his boxers.

"Sam what about birth con…"

"Have that covered Remus." He relaxed.

They explored each other's bodies kissing and caressing, touching and feeling. Remus wanted to taste every inch of her. He kissed his way down her body finding her most intimate place. He brought her to orgasm with his mouth first, then slowly entered her and made love to her the first of many times that night.

Sam woke the next morning feeling thoroughly sated. When she looked at the sleeping man next to her she became aroused again. Shaking herself she decided to let him sleep a little longer. She quietly got up and grabbed the first piece of clothing she saw which happened to be his shirt. She put it on and breathed in Remus' scent. She took care of her personal needs and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Remus woke up in a strange bed. With a broad smile on his face he remembered last night, all of last night and what probably was very early that morning. He was disappointed Sam wasn't still in bed and hoped she didn't regret anything they did.

Finding his slacks he threw them on and went in search for the object of his affection. He found her in the kitchen wearing his shirt and making breakfast. He quietly went over to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. He was rewarded with a sigh.

"Hmmm the shirt looks better on you." He didn't think there was anything sexier than a beautiful woman wearing nothing but his shirt. He put his hands on her thighs and pulled the shirt up to reveal her nicely rounded backside snaking his hands to her front. He was rewarded with another sigh.

"Remus you'll make me burn the pancakes. Let me turn this last one and then I'll give you my full attention. " She was rewarded with a soft growl.

She turned off the burner and turned to meet his lips. Then she pushed him into one of the kitchen chairs and straddled his hips. She began unbuttoning her shirt keeping eye contact with Remus, watching as his eyes began to smolder. When she was done she once again unbuttoned his slacks and released him, she was in control this morning and she going to show him how much she enjoyed his body.

It was afternoon when Remus left asking her if he could see her again that night. She told him she would make him dinner and suggested he bring a change of clothes.

The one thing Remus was dreading was walking through the front door of 12 Grimwauld Place. The idea of answering all of Sirius' questions or even trying to avoid them was daunting. He took a deep breath and opened the door. No sign of Sirius yet. Thank God. He wondered if could sneak into his room and emerge later in the day to pop over to Sam's without seeing the mutt. It was at that point that he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Loud voices.

"What do you mean you thought she was dead? What would make you think such a thing?" Sirius was yelling about someone being dead.

"The Dursleys told me she was killed in a car accident. I was a kid I didn't know any better. She must think I didn't care about her." Harry?

"Well obviously she's very much alive. I can't believe I forgot Lily had an aunt and uncle and cousin in America. What are you going to do about it?" Sirius was still yelling.

"They visited at least once a year in the summer for a week or two. I would spend time with them; those visits were the highlight of my year. She, they never contacted me after I was nine. No more letters, no calls, no visits. It was like they dropped off the face of the earth. Dursley probably told her I was dead. Come to think of it there was a big row after she called me on my ninth birthday. They always called for my birthday and Duds. Aunt Petunia was talking on the phone and then Uncle Vernon took it and started yelling at Cassie. That was probably the last time she ever called. She was really young too, maybe 20. It was right after her parents died.

Remus walked into the kitchen to see a very upset Harry sitting at the table holding his head. Sirius was standing over him arms folded. Ginny, Severus and Hermione were sitting at the table as well. On the table was a book open to show the inside cover.

"Well it's about time, we have an issue." Sirius looked at his friend for help.

"What?" Remus asked the group.

Severus answered, "Do you remember Lily had a cousin who would visit every summer from the states? She was quite a bit younger, her name was Cassandra, Lily called her Cassie. "

"Yes I remember meeting Cassie when we were over the Evans house. She was a little tomboy."

"She visited every summer. I remember when we got our letters she was there. Her parents were some kind of scientists, they traveled a great deal and Lily's parents took care of her when they were away. Petunia and Lily doted on her. She was there every summer until fifth year at least. After that I didn't see Lily anymore in the summer." Hermione put her hand on his arm knowing he was remembering a nasty fight he had with Lily.

"Hermione was reading this Muggle novel, and Severus saw the picture on the inside cover. He noticed the author's last name was Evans and took a better look, it said Cassandra Evans. He was curious so he read the biography and remembered Lily's baby cousin." It was Ginny who explained everything.

"I remembered Harry telling me Cassie died in a car accident. I had asked him about her, she was really a cute kid. So when I saw her name I was shocked."

"She was a cute kid. She was about 9 when we first met her, and a tough nine year old at that. I remember her trying to convince me and James that baseball was a much better game than Quidditch. She knew what we were, her parents did not keep much from her and her father and Lily's father were brothers. I remember when we were at Lily and James' wedding and she was the flower girl, 11 years old and annoyed she had to wear a dress. I liked that kid. I called her a little imp." Sirius was smiling.

Harry stood up from the table and grabbed his mobile.

"Harry what are you doing, who are you calling" Ginny was concerned.

"Dudley, I want to know the truth. Excuse me." He walked out of the room to call his cousin. Harry and Dudley slowly became friends after the war. The young Dudley was a product of his parent's paranoia; the older Dudley accepted Harry and his differences and grew into a rather pleasant friend. He tried to convince Harry that Petunia was the way she was because she was afraid of Vernon. Harry never saw Vernon again but he did see Petunia and was slowly trying to understand all that transpired when he was younger. Petunia and Vernon divorced and she now lived with Dudley and his new wife.

While Harry was gone Sirius' attention returned to Remus. "Well? Have a good night err and morning?"

Remus couldn't help himself he gave a rather wolfish grin and said, "Rather satisfying, and before you start Pads I won't give you details. And before you ask yes I am seeing her tonight again."

Hermione couldn't help herself she was thrilled for her two friends. Remus grabbed a cup of tea went to sit next to Severus looking up to see Harry walk back in.

"Petunia isn't there right now, she is out shopping. I'm heading over there to talk to her in person. Gin? "He took his wife's hand and they headed out to Muggle London. Sirius was following them out.

Severus nudged Remus and whispered, "Well?"

Remus glared but said with a grin, "Bloody amazing Sev, bloody amazing."

At dinner that night Remus told Sam the whole story. She couldn't believe someone could be that cruel, especially to a child. Harry had come back and told everyone Petunia admitted that Vernon told Cassie Harry was killed by the same person who killed his mother. Apparently Cassie wanted to know when they were going to tell Harry he was a wizard. Dursley went ballistic and told her to mind her own business. Cassie continued to send letters and call for two years until Vernon told her Harry was dead. Petunia didn't know until a few years later when Dudley had asked about his cousin Cassie and Vernon told him she was dead. Petunia was afraid of Vernon deserting her with two children so she went along with it. Now she didn't know how to fix it.

Remus and Sam cuddled on the sofa and watched a movie, and then they went to the bedroom and made love.

He decided to invite Sam to brunch the next day. He wanted to share his f_amily _with her. She accepted the invitation. Remus sent a patronus ahead to let them know she was joining them.

This morning Arthur and Molly Weasley joined them. Everyone greeted Remus and Sam warmly and Sam went to help the ladies while the men were discussing how to look for Cassie, because Harry and well Dudley wanted their cousin back.

Sam couldn't help hearing them. She asked Hermione if she had a laptop there. When she said no, Sam asked Remus if he could apparate to her flat and grab her laptop and case. She thought she could help them find Cassie.

Remus returned in minutes and everyone watched as Sam was able to access the internet using someone else's connection. It was a little sneaky but it was for a good cause. She did a search for Cassandra Evans and found her bio, a much more detailed biography than the one on the book jacket. Cassandra Evans had an early career in journalism before she started writing fiction. She wrote articles for one of the biggest newspapers in New York City. Sam also found the obituaries for Cassie's parents. She did another search and found that Cassandra Evans lived in New York City after being widowed two years ago. There was another story about her husband's death. He was killed in Afghanistan in 2002.

"You could approach her publisher and they may be able to help you find her, or at least let her know you're alive and looking for her." She suggested.

"Ginny I think I'm going to go to New York. I need to do this, this is important to me, is that alright with you."

"When do we leave? Mom can you watch the kids?" She turned to look at her mother.

"Of course I will."

Sirius looked a Sam and winked, "Sam can you watch Remus, I'm going with these two." Everyone laughed. "And before you argue, Cassie will be shocked to see you Harry but she knows me. It's going to be a real shock for her. What about Petunia?"

"She's too embarrassed; she is dealing with a lot right now. The divorce is still new to her. She has a lot of guilt."

"Well that's settled. We leave as soon as we can clear our schedules with Kingsley." Sirius went to floo call the Minister.

"Thanks Sam, we're not use to using technology as much as you are. It didn't even cross my mind to use the internet and I'm the most computer literate in the bunch." This was Hermione who spoke.

"Well I think it's time to eat don't you? Let's go out on the patio, it's a beautiful day." And they all followed Molly out each carrying a platter.

The rest of the week passed with Harry, Ginny and Sirius getting ready for their trip. They were finally ready to leave for New York the following Sunday, hoping to meet Cassie's editor on Monday. Remus spent the week between Grimwauld Place and his new girlfriends flat. Their relationship was moving along nicely. They had reached the "I want to be with you all the time stage."

It was a few days before the full moon and they lay in bed after a particularly vigorous romp. Remus was worried, he knew Moony had taken over and was more physical. He hoped this wouldn't scare her away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as they spooned.

"For what Remus?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I know I was rough tonight. I'm sorry. I told you Moony was more adventurous." He was remembering pushing her against the wall and taking her over the desk in her bedroom.

She laughed, "You're apologizing for another night of mind blowing sex. Did you notice how many times I came? Moony was different, yes he was rougher, and for lack of a better word raunchier, but he didn't hurt me. It makes things more interesting don't you think?"

"Should I be jealous of Moony now? He asked with a mock look of hurt.

"Not at all, Remus makes love to a woman; he worships her body and brings her to ecstasy every time. He's one hell of a sexy guy. Moony has sex, plain and simple. He wants to pleasure his partner but he seeks his own pleasure too. They are the best of two different lovers. I just hope you don't get bored with just one of me."

"Not a chance love, not a chance. I 'm falling for you Sam. I'm letting myself think about loving you. I know it's early in our relationship but I want you to know I would like there to be more for us, a possible future. I know you've been hurt before and I want you to know I would never intentionally hurt you. Do you think we could have a future?" He didn't want to say he loved her yet, he wanted to be sure she was feeling the same way.

Sam looked at his beautiful eyes, she saw love there, she saw compassion, and she saw a friend, a lover, a confidant, a future.

Turning in his arms she said, "Yes Remus I see a future."


End file.
